Ziggy Stardust: The Motion Picture
(2003 re-release) | Recorded = | Venue = Hammersmith Odeon, London | Genre = | Length = 69:31 83:33 (2003 re-release) | Label = RCA Records | Producer = | Last album = Let's Dance (1983) | This album = Ziggy Stardust: The Motion Picture (1983) | Next album = Tonight (1984) | Misc = }} | rev2 = AllMusic | rev2Score = (2003 re-release) |rev4 = MusicHound |rev4score = 3/5 | rev5 = Pitchfork Media | rev5score = 7.6/10 }} Ziggy Stardust: The Motion Picture is a live album by David Bowie, corresponding to the film of the same name. The music was recorded at the Hammersmith Odeon in London on , although the album was not issued by RCA Records until 1983. Prior to that it had existed in bootleg form, notably His Masters Voice – Bowie and the Spiders From Mars' Last Stand.Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Bowie: An Illustrated Record: p.116 The album documents the final show which Bowie performed in his Ziggy Stardust persona. Just before the final track, he announces, "Of all the shows on this tour, this particular show will remain with us the longest, because not only is it the last show of the tour, but it's the last show that we'll ever do. Thank you." Many in the audience believed that Bowie himself was retiring.David Buckley (1999). Strange Fascination – David Bowie: The Definitive Story: p.191 Production and release D. A. Pennebaker filmed the concert and RCA recorded it with the intention of releasing a live album. However the project was shelved for several reasons, rumoured to include Bowie's desire to leave Ziggy behind, and the poor quality of the recordings.Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Op Cit: p.65 Reasoning that RCA would most likely issue the material sooner or later regardless, Bowie and producer Tony Visconti mixed the recordings in 1981. This mix has been heavily criticised, although Visconti describes it as "more of a salvage job than an artistic endeavor" considering the state of the source material."FAQ: David Bowie" at TonyVisconti.com The album was eventually released in October 1983 as a double LP soundtrack to Pennebaker's documentary. Partly due to the limitations of the LP record format, the release omitted, shortened or reordered several items from the original tapes. "White Light/White Heat" was issued as a single in November. Rereleases Ziggy Stardust: The Motion Picture has been released on CD twice; the first time on by Rykodisc. In April 2003, the 30th Anniversary 2CD Set was released by EMI/Virgin. Remixed by Visconti, it was considered a significant improvement on the original.Nicholas Pegg (2000). The Complete David Bowie: p.320 It contains additional material, including introductions, spoken passages and the complete version of "The Width of a Circle"; "Changes" was also slotted into its correct position in the original concert's running order, following "Moonage Daydream". "The Jean Genie/Love Me Do" and "Round and Round" encore with Jeff Beck are still omitted. The continued absence of Beck's sequence has been variously attributed to an issue over royalties or to the guitarist feeling, in Tony Visconti's words, that "he didn't fit in the film". Track listing All songs were written by David Bowie, except where noted. Original 2LP (1983) track listing Disc 1 # "Hang on to Yourself" – 2:55 # "Ziggy Stardust" – 3:09 # "Watch That Man" – 4:10 # "Wild Eyed Boy From Freecloud/All the Young Dudes/Oh! You Pretty Things" – 6:37 # "Moonage Daydream" – 6:17 # "Space Oddity" – 4:49 # "My Death" (Jacques Brel, Mort Shuman) – 5:45 Disc 2 #"Cracked Actor" – 2:52 #"Time" – 5:12 #"Width of a Circle" – 9:35 #"Changes" – 3:35 #"Let's Spend the Night Together" (Mick Jagger, Keith Richards) – 3:09 #"Suffragette City" – 3:02 #"White Light/White Heat" (Lou Reed) – 4:06 #"Rock 'n' Roll Suicide" – 4:20 30th Anniversary 2CD Set (2003) track listing Disc 1 #"Intro" (incorporating Beethoven's Ninth Symphony arranged and performed by Wendy Carlos) (Ludwig van Beethoven) – 1:05 #"Hang on to Yourself" – 2:55 #"Ziggy Stardust" – 3:19 #"Watch That Man" – 4:14 #"Wild Eyed Boy From Freecloud" – 3:15 #"All the Young Dudes" – 1:38 #"Oh! You Pretty Things" – 1:46 #"Moonage Daydream" – 6:25 #"Changes" – 3:36 #"Space Oddity" – 5:05 #"My Death" (Brel, Shuman) – 7:20 Disc 2 #"Intro" (incorporating ''William Tell'' Overture) (Gioacchino Rossini) – 1:01 #"Cracked Actor" – 3:03 #"Time" – 5:31 #"The Width of a Circle" – 15:45 #"Let's Spend the Night Together" (Jagger, Richards) – 3:02 #"Suffragette City" – 4:32 #"White Light/White Heat" (Reed) – 4:01 #"Farewell Speech" – 0:39 #"Rock 'n' Roll Suicide" – 5:17 Personnel *David Bowie – guitar, vocals, saxophone, harmonica *Mick Ronson – lead guitar, bass, vocals *Trevor Bolder – bass *Mick Woodmansey – drums *Mike Garson – piano, Mellotron, organ *Ken Fordham – alto, tenor, baritone saxophone *John Hutchinson – rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Brian Wilshaw – tenor saxophone, flute *Geoffrey MacCormack – backing vocals, percussion Production *David Bowie, Mike Moran – live recording production and mixing *Ken Scott – recording engineer *David Bowie, Tony Visconti, Bruce Tergeson – 2003 remixing Chart positions Album References Category:Albums produced by David Bowie Category:David Bowie live albums Category:David Bowie soundtracks Category:1983 live albums Category:1983 albums Category:EMI Records soundtracks Category:Rykodisc soundtracks Category:Virgin Records soundtracks Category:RCA Records soundtracks